


Badgers In The Kitchen?

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hufflepuff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Late night snacks? Sometimes dont happen all that late...





	

Dumbledore swore there were more pumpkin’s bought from the Octrober festival they were having at Hogwarts. He would have to speak to Main elf responsible for keeping the supplies fresh in the kitchen, she wanted to or not, she would have to put an end on her elves eating the supplies for the students and it’s not like Dumbledore or the school counsil were rich, they couldn’t exactly always buy more and more food to feed the poor kids that would apparently starve because the elves could not hold themselves back.

-

Somewhere near the left dungeon of Hogwarts a pref was sighing for what was probably like the 99nth time that day. “I told you guys to stop going for midnight snacks! It’s not even midnight yet!” he pinched the bridge of his nose as he averted his eyes from the group of second and third years. “You can’t continue with this, we are gonna lose points eventually” he says scolding the youngsters.

“It’s ok” one of them says half a struddel in his mouth. “The headmaster thinks its the elves” the pref swear he won’t going to strangle noone tonight.

“We cant always blame the elves! They will find out eventually!” He throws his arms up and another girl from his right giggles, he worriedly turns to her.

“Don’t worry silly, we can still have midnight snacks till then” she smiles so sweetly and the older boy feels desperate.

“Besides we can perform that spell where you erase someones memory if they ever find out” another girl says, while she takes a big bite out of a pumpkin slice in her hand, her lap full of pumpkin cupcakes.

The pref swears that girl should haven’t straight into Slytherin but apparently the hat thought her loyality was bigger than her evilness.. the older boy would argue otherwise but it’s kinda too late now.

“Please, please, please! Go back to your beds for now..” he says and sighs as everybody leaves, snacks never returned to the kitchen and he just slumps his body against the wall behind him.

One more year, one more year and he will be guilt free! He repeats to himself.

He sits there for a while before standing up. He needs to go back to his bed too. He passes in front of the kitchen and he says to himself that he has matured as a badger.

He stares at the sugar all over his fingers guiltily. That donut was amazing, the pumpkin filling completely godlike. He sighs at his reflexion in the mirror, sugar coating his lips and nose. He is a hypocrite…

Well… he too is a Hufflepuff after all..

One more year and then he will be guilt free. He suddenly wonders if the donut was gluten free as he proceeds washing his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Because my bestie watched Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them in the cinema and then we were talking and this sprung out, I DONT EVEN KNOW OK..  
> There are probably too many Innacuracies in there, cuz I’m not a potterhead to the point of knowing everything…hmm I guess that just means im not a potterhead lel… so yeah.. sorry if things arent exactly as they should be.  
> Hope you like it?  
> Everyone I’ve written about except Dumbledore (obviously) are made up lel..   
> NOT BETA-ED, any mistakes left are mine. Pls forgive me english aint my native language.   
> p.s. both me and my bestie are Hufflepuffs and proud at that lel


End file.
